super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shrek-it Ralph/Super Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hall of Records
I got this idea from DBF wiki and the OMM wiki, but anyway, this is similar to Para's version on the DBF Wiki, but anyway, here's the rules: *Rule 1: Must be a completed battle *Rule 2: If you are mean to me, I will not include your battle *Rule 3: No battles done out of spite will be included *EDIT 1: The official Death Battles are the ones not highlighted in green. *EDIT 2: The character needs at least ONE completed battle to make the HOR. If your battle isn't on the list, it means I probably haven't read it. Please link your completed battle in the comments section if you want your battle to count. The characters are listed below. I will put their completed battle and their win/loss/draw record as well. Don't worry. Characters *Agumon: -Versus Red and Charizard alongside Tai - Win -Vs. Pikachu - Loss 1w/1L/0d *Astro Boy: -Versus Mega Man - Win 1w/0L/0D *Batman: -Versus Spider-Man - Loss -Versus Captain America - Win 1w/1L/0d *Blanka: -Versus Pikachu - Win 1w/0L/0D *Bowser: -Vs. King Dedede - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Bowser Jr.: . -*Vs. Metal Sonic - Loss 0W/1L/0d *Captain America: -Versus Batman - Loss -Vs. the Soldier -Win 1w/1L/0D *Chun Li: -Versus Mai Shiranui - Loss 0w/1L/OD *Dan Hibiki: -Verus Hercule Satan -Loss -Vs. Glass Joe - Win 1w/1L/0D *Guts -Versus Nightmare - Win Glass Joe: -Vs. Dan Hibiki - Loss 0w/1L/0D *King Dedede: --Vs. Bowser - Win 1W/0L/0D *Link: -Vs. Cloud Strife - Win *Vs. Mario - Win 2W/0L/0D *Mario: -Versus Sonic -Loss -*Vs. Link - Loss 0W/2L/0D *Mega Man: -Versus Astro Boy - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Mega Kirby Man: Vs. Xirbe - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Metal Sonic: -*Vs. Bowser Jr. - Win 1W/0L/0D *Pikachu: -Versus Blanka - Loss -Vs. Agumon - Win 1W/1L/0D *Peach: Princess Peach -Versus Zelda -Win 1w/0L/0D *Quicksilver: -Vs. Flash - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Raiden (Metal Gear): -Versus Wolverine - Win 1w/0L/0D *Rainbow Dash: -Versus Starscream - Win 1w/0L/0D *Ristar: -Vs. Starfy - Win 1W/0L/0D *Samus: -Versus Boba Fett - Win 1W/0L/0D *Shadow the Hedgehog: . -Versus Vegeta - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Sonic the Hedgehog: -Versus Mario -Win 1W/0L/0D *Star Butterfly: -Vs. Steven Universe - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Starfy: -*Vs. Ristar - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Steven Universe: -Vs. Star - Win 1W/0L/0D *Tai: -Versus Red and Charizard with Agumon - Win 1W/OL/OD *The Flash: -Vs. Quicksilver - Win 1W/0L/0D *The Solider: -Vs. Captain America - Loss 0w/1L/0D *Tifa: -Versus Yang - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Wonder Woman: -Versus Rogue - Loss 0W/1L/0D *Xirbe: Vs. MegaKirbyman - Win 1w/0L/0D *Yoshi: -Versus Riptor - Win 1W/0L/0D Tier List Legendary Tier(10 wins or more) Amazing Tier(5 wins) Fighter Tier(2-4 wins) *Link OK Tier(1 Win, doesn't matter if they also have 1 loss) *Agumon *Tai *Astro Boy *Batman *Blanka *Captain America *Dan Hibiki *Guts *King Dedede *Metal Sonic *Pikachu *Princess Peach *Raiden *Rainbow Dash *Ristar *Samus Aran *Sonic the Hedgehog *Steven Universe *The Flash *Xirbe *Yoshi Dumb Tier (1 Loss, no win) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Chun Li *Mega Man *MegaKirbyman *Starfy *Shadow the Hedgehog *Tifa Lockhart *The Soldier *Wonder Woman *Star Butterfly *Quicksilver *Glass Joe Horrible Tier(2 Loss, no win) *Mario Category:Blog posts